


13 Chairs & Only 1 Bed

by AlexBraxton



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Betrayal, F/M, Forgiveness, Lingerie, M/M, Old person, One Shot, great deals, hot senior, old!xehanort, really sexy and really old, senior, so many belts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBraxton/pseuds/AlexBraxton
Summary: You and Xehanort have been dating for some time, and tonight was supposed to be special. When tragedy strikes, will your relationship be able to withstand it? Was the prime subscription really worth all this pain?





	13 Chairs & Only 1 Bed

Xehanort stomped into the room in his Christian Louboutin pegalle follies 10 inch heels, clanking against the ground with authority. And honestly? It’s kinda hot. I looked around the strange white room, unsure how I even ended up here. My memories were all messed up, ugh… thanks Namine. Xehanort’s white beard hairs bristled in the wind, perfectly shorn to a point and accentuating the top of his veiny testicle-like head.  
“Well, well, well.” He said, oldly- a slight Native America accent came and went from his voice like a caress against my ears. “Would you look at that? 13 chairs… and only one bed.” A smirk ghosted across his wrinkled visage. 

My eyes trailed around the room. The beds height rivaled the vertical nature of the strangely tall thrones. How would one even get onto the bed, let alone those chairs? While I was busy thinking of the logistics, I realized Xehanort had already dropped his black coat and began untangling himself from the many belts across his outfit. “Confound these… wretched devices..” He cursed under his breath, finally breaking free. He then began to undo each of his white shirt buttons one by one- slowly revealing the set of Rene Rofe Crown Pleasure Bra & Garter Lingerie he wore beneath (at all times). I recognized it because I saw it retailing for just $17.25 on amazon earlier this month. A surge of blood rushed to my loins at the strikingly good deal this fossil had found.  
Somehow, this senile old man managed to grab me and jump UPWARD. I GASPED! He was probably able to afford the flying lessons with all the money he had saved on his underwear set. We landed on the bed with a ‘pomf’ . I looked into his jaundice gold eyes as he stroked the top of the Superman Bedding Set (QUEEN SIZED) Brand: Avengers / 100% Cotton / Reactive Printing SUPER SOFT Material (Includes a comforter, Duvet, Flat Sheet, and 5 Pillow cases) all for $105.00.  
Despite his senior nature, clearly his was young at heart, and I was about to make that blood pressure skyrocket. He quirked his nearly imperceptible eyebrow at me, and traced a femininely gloved finger down along my figure. “Xehanort…” I giggled.  
“I cum upon you, Kingdom Hearts!” He cried, geriatrically. Xehanort mounted me then, unsheathing his χ-blade. I posed, ready for him to unlock my light.  
Then, the girl with antennae hair walked in through the giant doors. “Hey, uh… Did you borrow my lingerie set again?” She gazed upward, hardly able to perceive us as we were nearly touching the atmosphere. The set was… hers? My stomach dropped. I looked back at Xehanort, who was also looking surprised. 

“I.. it’s not-“ He coughed, a bit of dust rolling off one shoulder. I pushed him away.  
“I thought you were the master of deals, master Xehanort.” I said his name with disgust. How could he expect me to give myself up so easily when he won’t even take my amazon recommendations? Of course they weren’t his after all. I couldn’t stop the tears from building in my eyes. 

“No, you don’t understand.” Xehanort touched the small of my back, almost too lightly for me to notice. “I did order it but… I couldn’t afford amazon prime.” He hung his head in shame. “I couldn’t get them delivered in time for our… anniversary.”  
My eyes widened. How could I have been so foolish? The tears rolled down my cheeks just like Sora in all circumstances. Smiling, I let my lips meet his decrepit mouth. Below us, blonde antennae girl let out a small yell of shock.

“Xehanort, are you serious? That’s disgusting!” She called at us, but we couldn’t care less. The last thing I heard was stomping as Xehanort readied his χ-blade once more~~~

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this quite a while ago ... U_U I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed~!


End file.
